The Frozen Heart
by LittleEvil19
Summary: 'Sudah cukup aku membuat kalian sedih. Hyung, Eomma Aku akan berusaha menjadi sosok yang kuat dan tegar. Akan kubuktikan pada Appa, aku bukanlah Kyuhyun yang lemah. Meski hati ini akan merasa lelah, aku akan tetap berusaha memberikan senyum terbaikku, demi kalian ' l Kyuhyun l Jungsoo l Brothership l Family l
1. Chapter 1

_LE19 bawa Fanfict baru!_

 _Untuk FF Mystery of The Twins, aku usahakan update secepatnya. *Wink-wink* :D_

 **Tittle :** The Frozen Heart

 **Author** : Little Evil  
 **Genre** : Brothership, Family  
 **Main** **Cast** :

Cho Kyuhyun (SJ)

Cho Jungsoo (SJ)

Cho Ji Soo as Father

 **Other** **Cast** :

Cho Han Na as Mother

 **Rated** : T  
 **Facebook** : Iffah Pevensie

 **Blog** : iffahgames . wordpress . com

 **Disclaimer** :

This is brothership. No romance here.

Enjoy~~~

 **====*{]*Frozen Heart*[}*====**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Lelaki itu kembali menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Iris matanya masih statis memandang kosong kearah kristal-kristal putih yang mulai berjatuhan dari langit, salju musim dingin berlomba turun. Bayangan hari-hari indah nan ceria dengan bermain di tengah hamparan salju yang putih dan lembut itu kini telah sirna.

Kedua iris coklat madu yang biasanya memancarkan binar keceriaan, kini hanya menyisakan pandangan sendu yang sarat akan kehampaan. Hanya kelam yang terpatri dalam pandangan sosok remaja itu. Hey, bukankah seharusnya ia tengah bergembira bersama teman-teman sebayanya saat ini? Bermain salju misalnya. Atau bercengkerama dengan keluarga menikmati kehangatan di depan tungku perapian.

Semua itu kini hanyalah seonggok kenangan manis baginya. Sejak peristiwa itu. Ya, setelah kematian ibunya tiga bulan lalu, sosok yang kini menginjak remaja itu bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang dingin, tertutup dan selalu menyendiri. Kematian ibunya membawa dampak yang sangat dahsyat untuknya. Tak ada lagi sosok yang selalu menyemangatinya saat ia terpuruk. Tak ada lagi belaian kasih tulus sang ibu yang menemaninya menjelang tidur, untuk mengantarkan pangeran kecilnya menuju mimpi indah. Tak ada lagi sosok yang dengan sabarnya menghadapi segala tingkah kekanakannya. Menemaninya berkutat berjam-jam dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan game, sang ibu yang dengan sabar tak lelah menemaninya sembari memberikan belaian hangat pada putra bungsu keluarga Cho itu.

"Eomma, Kyu merindukanmu" bisikan lirih itu terdengar sejalan dengan kristal bening yang dengan bebasnya meluncur dari kedua hazel bening itu. Seluruh kenangan manis selama lima belas tahun dengan sang ibu kembali menyeruak di benak lelaki tampan itu. Senyuman miris tercetak di bibirnya kala mengenang sosok sang ibu yang sangat disayanginya. Sosok yang selama ini menemani kehidupannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan sosok sang ayah?

Tuan Cho -begitulah orang memanggilnya- adalah sosok yang sangat berwibawa dan disegani oleh semua yang mengenalinya. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan bijaksana membuatnya menjadi salah satu tokoh yang cukup berpengaruh di negaranya. Disamping bisnis software dan hardware -Cho Inc. yang merupakan salah satu kerajaan bisnis terbesar di Asia, sifatnya yang rendah hati juga banyak dijadikan panutan bagi seluruh karyawannya. Tak ada yang tak menghormatinya. Tak ada yang tak mengaguminya. Tak terkecuali kedua putra tampannya, Cho Jungsoo sang putra sulung dan Cho Kyuhyun, si putra bungsu.

Tetapi semua itupun telah berubah semenjak tiga bulan lalu. Ya,kematian sang istri tercintanya. Peristiwa yang telah membawa dampak besar pada hubungan ayah dan putranya. Oh, lebih tepatnya putra bungsunya. Entahlah, seolah logikanya terpendam jauh didasar benaknya. Pria paruh baya yang kini telah berusia setengah abad namun tetap terihat gagah itu, belum bisa menerima kepergian sang istri yang telah menemani separuh hidupnya, berbagi suka duka dan cinta bersama hingga hadirlah dua sosok tampan yang menjadi pelengkap kebahagiaan keluarga itu.

Namun sekali lagi, semua hal manis nan indah itu kini telah bertransformasi menjadi hal yang kelam. Keluarga kecil yang dulunya diliputi kebahagiaan, kini yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah keluarga yang tampak harmonis di mata khalayak awam, tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam rumah mewah bak istana itu.

"Haahh..", helaan nafas yang sarat akan kepedihan dan duka mendalam kembali tedengar dari sosok yang masih berdiri tegap memandang kosong keluar jendela kamarnya yang tampak lengang. Sampai sebuah tangan mengusap bahu kanannya, membuat sang empunya sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan menangkap sosok pria yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya, menampakkan lesung kecil di dekat bibirnya. Kyuhyun menatap intens sosok dihadapannya. Melihat senyuman itu, senyuman yang sangat disukainya. Sebuah senyuman yang sama dengan milik sang ibu. Senyuman milik sang kakak, Cho Jungsoo. Kyuhyun masih memandang Jungsoo tanpa ekspresi, salah satu kebiasaannya semenjak tiga bulan terkahir.

"Kau bisa sakit jika membiarkan jendela terbuka saat cuaca dingin seperti ini", ujar Jungsoo lembut seraya menutup jendela kamar sang adik yang terbuka lebar sebelumnya.

Jungsoo tersenyum miris saat melihat sang adik yang disayanginya tak memberikan respon yang berarti. Ia sangat merindukan sosok Kyuhyun yang dulu, saat segala kekelaman ini belum terjadi. Ia merindukan sosok ceria dan manja seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sosok adik yang selalu bisa menghiburnya dengan segala tingkah abnormalnya yang bisa dikatakan menyebalkan dan yah~ 'sedikit' kurang ajar. Tapi sungguh, demi luasnya Samudera Pasifik, ia jauh lebih senang melihat sang adik yang mengomel dan merajuk padanya saat kemauannya dibantah daripada melihat sosok dingin dihadapannya kini. Namun ia bersyukur karena adiknya itu mau sedikit bicara padanya, karena sosok Kyuhyun yang sekarang hampir tak pernah membuka dirinya. Hanya dirinya yang selalu disamping Kyuhyun, memberikan gurat ketenangan bagi Kyuhyun saat dunia seolah memusuhinya.

"Appa sudah menunggu dibawah. Sudah waktunya makan malam, Kyu. Bergegaslah. Hyung tunggu dibawah, _ne_?", kembali Jungsoo berujar sembari membelai lembut surai cokelat gelap Kyuhyun yang diwarisinya dari sang ibu.

"Ne", hanya frasa itu yang Kyuhyun gumamkan untuk membalas ucapan sang kakak. Jungsoo tersenyum, beranjak keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan segera menuju ruang makan dimana sosok sang ayah tengah berbicara serius pada sosok diseberang telepon _.'Pasti rekan bisnis',_ pikir Jungsoo.

" _Ne_ , kau selesaikan permasalahan ini dengan Jongwoon. Aku percaya kalian bisa mengatasinya"

PIP

Tuan Cho mematikan saluran teleponnya sesaat setelah selesai dengan lawan bicaranya. Dia lantas menatap putra sulungnya yang tengah menarik kursi dan duduk disisi kanan meja, sedangkan dirinya memilih untuk duduk di kursi utama.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan perusahaan, _Appa_?" tanya Jungsoo. Saat ini ia memang menyandang gelar CEO muda di salah satu cabang kerajaan bisnis keluarga Cho di Seoul.

"Hanya masalah kecil dengan cabang perusahaan di New York. Kau tak perlu khawatir, orang kepercayaanku akan segera menanganinya" balas sang ayah tenang. Jungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

" _Ne_ , syukurlah".

" _Kajja_ , makanlah yang banyak selagi masih hangat", ujar sang ayah lembut. Oh, sungguh sosok ayah yang sangat patut diteladani, bukan?

"Apa tidak lebih baik kita menunggunya, _Appa_? Sebentar lagi dia akan turun", Jungsoo berucap dengan hati-hati.

Senyuman di wajah Tuan Cho lenyap seketika seolah terhapus sapuan ombak, tak tersisa. Raut wajahnya mengeras mendengar kata 'dia' yang beberapa detik lalu baru saja terlontar dari putra sulungnya. Ia paham betul maksud dari kata'dia', sosok yang baginya kini tampak seolah sebuah bencana, kesialan, kesalahan ataupun semacamnya yang bisa menggambarkannya. Sosok yang sangat ia sayangi dahulu, namun sekarang hanyalah rasa benci yang tersisa darinya. Sosok yang tak pernah ia anggap ada semenjak peristiwa itu. Benar. Tiga bulan lalu.

Jungsoo bukannya tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah sang ayah yang kontras itu. Ia hanya berusaha untuk menyadarkan sosok di hadapannya bahwa Tuhanlah yang menentukan jalan hidup seseorang.

' _Kyuhyun membutuhkanmu, Appa'._

Bukankah sudah menjadi tugas seorang ayah untuk memberi semangat pada putranya yang tengah terpuruk, memberikan untaian-untaian kata penyemangat, belaian kasih sayang dan senyuman lembut. Itulah yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun yang terpukul akibat kematian ibunya. Namun apa? Yang ia dapatkan justru perilaku sang ayah yang membuatnya kian tenggelam dalam keterpurukan, merubahnya menjadi sosok 'Kyuhyun yang lain'.

"Tak ada gunanya menunggu bocah sial itu!", suara tinggi Tuan Cho menarik Jungsoo dari lamunannya.

Jungsoo menghela nafas pasrah. Berulangkali ia mencoba memberi pengertian pada sang ayah bahwa segala yang terjadi adalah sebuah takdir yang telah Tuhan gariskan pada keluarganya. Berulangkali ia memberi pengertian, bahwa adik bungsunya -Kyuhyun- pun tak menginginkan semua ini. Ego. Ya, egolah yang selama ini masih kokoh berada dalam hati sang ayah. Egonya lah yang menyebabkan logika dan hatinya seolah mati, meruntuhkan segala perasaan kasih sayang yang selama ini tak sedikitpun ia lewatkan untuk tercurah pada kedua putra kebanggaannya.

Setelah mendengar kalimat dingin namun penuh guratan kebencian dari sang ayah, Jungsoo memilih untuk menikmati hidangan di hadapannya yang terlihat menggoda untuk segera dilahap habis. Namun tak ada sedikitpun nafsu makan yang menghampirinya. Mereka menikmati makan malam dalam diam sampai suara derap langkah kaki terdengar menuruni tangga, memunculkan sosok jangkung nan tampan tengah melangkah pelan menghampiri meja makan dan memilih duduk di sisi kiri meja, berhadapan dengan sang kakak.

"Selamat malam, _Appa_. Whoa~ sepertinya _ahjumma_ memasak enak malam ini", suara ceria namun tersirat nada kehampaan di dalamnya terlontar dari bibir itu.

Sosok dingin Kyuhyun akan runtuh jika di hadapan sang ayah. Ia selalu berusaha untuk menghadirkan sosok hangat yang mungkin dapat meluluhkan hati ayah tercintanya.

Kyuhyun berucap dengan senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya, sangat kontras dengan tatapan matanya. Wajahnya tersenyum namun matanya tak bisa berdusta. Iris coklat madu itu mengguratkan kepedihan yang mendalam.

TRAK!

" _Appa_ sudah selesai. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba nafsu makanku hilang. Hhh~ Makan yang baik, Jungsoo~ya. Setelah itu tidurlah. Jangan terlambat datang ke kantor besok. _Arasseo_?", Tuan Cho berujar lembut sembari menepuk pelan pucuk kepala sang putra sulung kebanggaannya, tak mempedulikan sosok lain di sampingnya yang kini memandang nanar moment manis antara ayah dan putra yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menatap sang ayah, masih berharap ia akan mendapatkan sosok ayahnya yang ia kenal dahulu. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun memang terlalu banyak berharap. Bukan kata-kata lembut dan belaian hangat dari sang ayah yang ia dapatkan, melainkan tatapan tajam dan menusuk serta penuh kebencian yang tersorot dari iris hitam kelam itu. Tuan Cho beranjak dari meja makan setelah memberikan 'tatapan sayangnya' pada sang putra bungsu yang bahkan ia kini enggan untuk sekedar memanggil namanya. Mungkin mengakuinya sebagai putra pun kini ia enggan. Karena semenjak tiga bulan lalu, ia hanya memiliki satu orang putra, Cho Jungsoo. Itulah yang tertanam dalam benaknya saat ini.

Setelah Tuan Cho beranjak, Jungsoo memandang lirih sosok di hadapannya yang tengah memandang sendu punggung sang ayah yang menghilang di balik tangga. Sosok ayahnya telah tak terjangkau lagi dalam pandangan Kyuhyun saat ini, lahir maupun batin. Kini ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menatap kosong lantai marmer seolah menjadi kegiatan rutin yang ia lakukan saat ini maupun malam-malam sebelumnya. Pelupuk matanya tengah berjuang keras untuk tidak menumpahkan bulir-bulir bening yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih sering meluncur dalam diam.

Hati Jungsoo berdenyut nyeri melihat sosok rapuh sang adik. Dengan langkah pelan ia beranjak dan merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat, mencoba memberi kehangatan pada tubuh sang adik yang tampak mulai bergetar. Tak ada isakan yang terdengar, namun kemeja bagian pundaknya yang basah menandakan bahwa untuk kesekian kalinya, adik kecilnya itu menangis dalam diam.

" _H-Hyung_...", lirih Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan matanya, mencoba meredam rasa sakit akibat luka di lubuk hatinya yang kian hari serasa kian melebar.

"Ssstt.. Jangan menangis Kyuhyunnie. _Hyung_ disini. Tenangkan dirimu", Kyuhyun bergeming.

"Hyung berjanji akan selalu di sampingmu, Kyuhyunnie. _Hyung_ berjanji." Jungsoo terus membisikkan untaian kata lembut untuk Kyuhyun sembari mengusap punggung sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jungsoo _hyung_ , aku tahu, ini semua memang salahku. Akulah yang menyebabkan _Eomma_ pergi untuk selamanya. Akulah yang menyebabkan keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Apa ini hukuman yang Tuhan berikan padaku karena sikap egoisku, hyung? Apa tidak cukup hukuman Tuhan untuk membuatku merasakan betapa sakitnya kehilangan _Eomma_? Aku~ aku tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan _Appa_ juga, _hyung_ ~"

Jungsoo semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Tangan kanannya mengusap punggung Kyuhyun sementara tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk membelai rambutnya. Adiknya kini terlihat sangat rapuh dan butuh sandaran.

Ketahuilah, Jungsoo pun ikut merasakan penderitaan mendalam yang di alami sang adik. Kyuhyun. Ia telah kehilangan sosok ibu yang sangat dicintainya, sama sepertinya. Namun Jungsoo masih sedikit lebih beruntung, karena ia tak kehilangan sosok sang ayah. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Disamping kepedihan yang mendalam karena kehilangan sosok sang ibu, ia juga harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit bahwa ayahnya kini seolah ikut pergi meninggalkannya. Meski matanya masih mampu menjangkau kehadiran sosok ayah, namun hatinya seolah ikut pergi jauh bersama sang ibu.

"Semua ini akan segera berakhir, Kyu. Percayalah. _Appa_ hanya butuh waktu untuk bisa menerima takdir yang telah Tuhan gariskan. Hyung percaya, kau adalah anak yang kuat dan tegar."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penuturan Jungsoo. Ya, kakaknya benar. Mungkin ayahnya 'hanya' butuh waktu. Dan ia 'hanya' perlu bersabar dan terus berusaha. Tapi, sampai kapan?

Jungsoo melepaskan dekapannya dan tersenyum manis, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang putih pucat dengan aliran air mata dari kedua sudut matanya. Jemari Jungsoo bergerak menghapus pelan air mata itu.

"Tersenyumlah. Kau tak ingin _Eomma_ bersedih disana, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalaya cepat, membuat Jungsoo tersenyum geli. Adiknya itu justru tampak menggemaskan bagai anak kecil yang polos saat ini. Jungsoo memang selalu menganggap Kyuhyun tetaplah adik kecilnya. Selisih usia yang cukup jauh membuatnya selalu ingin melindungi sosok rapuh di hadapannya ini.

' _Maafkan hamba, Tuhan. Mengapa aku justru ingin tertawa melihat wajah menggemaskan Kyuhyun saat ini?'_ Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya menepis pemikiran aneh yang muncul dalam benaknya.

"Nah, kalau kau tak ingin _Eomma_ bersedih karena melihat wajah jelek putranya yang manja ini menangis, tersenyumlah~"

Jungsoo kembali menahan untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan kesal padanya saat mendengar kata 'jelek' yang ia lontarkan _. 'Dasar narsis!',_ gerutu Jungsoo, dalam hati tentunya.

"Asal kau tahu, hyung. Wajahku yang sedang menangis bahkan masih jauh terlihat tampan di bandingkan denganmu. _Eomma_ sendiri yang mengatakannya!" Kyuhyun bersungut melontarkan kalimat pembelaan yang justru mengundang tawa Jungsoo. Ia memicingkan matanya menatap adiknya yang kini masih memandangnya kesal.

"Benarkah? Dan kau percaya begitu saja saat _Eomma_ mengatakannya?"

"Tentu saja!" balas Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri.

Jungsoo tersenyum tipis. Usahanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membuat Kyuhyun melupakan sejenak kesedihannya nampaknya mulai membuahkan hasil.

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyunnie? Eomma mengatakan itu hanya untuk menghiburmu. Eomma sadar, kau itu terlihat sangat jelek saat menangis. Maka dari itu, _Eomma_ mengatakan hal itu agar kau segera berhenti menangis. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena _Eomma_ tidak tahan melihat wajah jelekmu itu!" Jungsoo berujar dengan wajah setengah mengejek pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu sontak membulatkan matanya. Sebagai penyandang gelar lelaki tertampan disekolahnya -setidaknya itu pendapatnya- tentu saja tidak terima atas ejekan yang dilontarkan kakak tercintanya.

" _Eomma_ itu tidak pernah berbohong. Bilang saja kau iri dengan ketampananku ini. Iya kan?" Kyuhyun membalas dengan raut wajah yang sama dengan Jungsoo.

Sedangkan Jungsoo, ia tengah mendengus kesal saat ini. Demi ketampanan Magnae Super Junior, penyakit narsis yang diderita adik kecilnya itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun meski dalam suasana melankolis seperti saat ini.

"Hahhh~ Mana mungkin aku iri pada seorang bocah yang bahkan tidak lebih tampan dariku? Ckck _are_ _you kidding me, kid_?"

" _Yak_! Apa aku perlu melakukan survey untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih tampan? Nenek-nenek rabun pun pasti tahu akulah yang jauh lebih tampan. Kau itu manis, hyung~ Tidak tampan dan keren sepertiku!" sungut Kyuhyun seakan melupakan kesedihannya beberapa menit lalu. _Congrats_ , Cho Jungsoo. Kau telah berhasil. Berhasil. Oh,mungkin kau perlu merayakannya dengan Dora dan Boots nanti.

"Heh? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau baru saja memujiku 'manis', adikku sayang?" Jungsoo kembali menggoda Kyuhyun yang kini tampak merutuki perkataannya sendiri.

"A-Apa?! Kau yang salah dengar!" Kyuhyun berusaha mengelak ternyata.

"Ckck adikku ini, hyung sangat tersentuh. Akhirnya kau itu bisa mengucapkan kata-kata pujian juga ya, adikku yang tampan?" Jungsoo kembali melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak salah tingkah di hadapannya. Astaga, manis sekali.

"Issh! Kau itu sangat menyebalkan, Jungsoo!"

"Apa kau bilang? Adik kurang ajar. Panggil aku ' _hyung'_!" Oh~ kali ini Jungsoo tengah berpura-pura marah.

"Hah~ aku tidak sudi..!" ucap Kyuhyun sembari membuang muka dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, masih dalam posisi duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia kesal sekarang.

"Hei, lihat~ Justru kaulah yang tampak manis dan lucu saat marah seperti ini, kau tahu?" Jungsoo mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun gemas.

"Haish! Aku ini tampan, _hyung_! Tampan~ ! Ah! Aku mau tidur saja!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal sembari beranjak dari duduknya sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggelitik bagian sensitifnya.

"Hahaa~~yak! Aduh~~ haa~ ahahaha! Stop it please~ hyuung! Ahaha~~ Hah! Hah!" Kyuhyun beringsut di kursi saat Jungsoo dengan brutal menggelitiki perutnya.

"Hah~~ ampuun! Hahaahaa _hyuuung_ , ahahaa~ hahhahhahh!" jeritan ampun yang terlontar dari mulut sang adik justru membuat Jungsoo makin semangat untuk melancarkan aksi 'Mari Menyiksa Cho Kyuhyun'nya.

"Katakan 'Jungsoo _hyung_ lebih tampan dariku', baru aku akan berhenti menggelitikimu!" Jungsoo mencoba mengancam Kyuhyun yang masih kewalahan berusaha menghalau serangan darinya.

"Haha~ ha~ aishh! Hahaa~ ti- dak~ haha! Aku tidak mauu! Ahahahahaa~"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, adikku sayang~"

 _A few minutes later_

"Kau belum mau menyerah rupanya?"

"Ahahahh~ ba-baiklah. Tapi lepaskan aku dulu, _hyuuung_ ~ hahh~ Haha!" Kyuhyun berujar dengan nafas tersengal akibat terlalu lelah tertawa. Jungsoo menyeringai senang melihat sang adik yang mulai mengibarkan bendera putihnya.

"Cepat katakan!"

"Hahhh~ hhhh. Mmmm, tentu saja~ Jungsoo _hyung_ itu~ umm le-lebih tampan dariku!" ujar Kyuhyun yang sarat akan keraguan dan ketidakrelaan dalam kalimatnya. Dan Jungsoo tertawa nista mendengarnya.

"Karena~"

Kini Jungsoo mengernyit karena adiknya itu ternyata belum menuntaskan statement-nya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan heran.

"Karena aku sedang berbohong saat ini!" ujar Kyuhyun cepat dengan ditambahkan aksi menjulurkan lidah sebagai pemanis.

"Yak! Kau mau aku menggelitikimu sampai kau pingsan, hmm?" desis Jungsoo seraya menyipitkan matanya.

O~ow! Kyuhyun yang mendengar ancaman berbahaya itu mulai pucat pasi. Wajahnya yang masih tampak lelah akibat tertawa tiada henti kini mulai mengguratkan raut kepanikan.

"Mmmppt~ Ahahahhah! Kau ini, issh!" Jungsoo kembali tertawa nista sembari mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun, gemas dengan tingkah adiknya yang memang hanya satu itu.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan melontarkan seuntai kalimat protes saat Jungsoo dengan isyarat mata menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Sudahlah. Jam makan malam sudah terlambat. Kajja, kita lanjutkan makan malamnya" Jungsoo beranjak kembali ke kursinya dan mulai memakan hidangan di hadapannya. Namun ia bisa merasakan sepasang mata tengah menyorot tajam kearahnya.

"Kenapa? Mau aku suapi, hum?" Jungsoo sempat melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun berbinar sejenak sebelum kembali menatapnya tajam. Issh!

"Sebenarnya nafsu makanku sudah lenyap sejak kau menggelitiku. Tapi karena kau memaksa untuk menyuapiku yah~ mau bagaimana lagi? Sebagai adik yang baik, mana mungkin aku tega membiarkanmu merengek untuk menyuruhku makan malam. _Cha_ ~ suapi aku kalau begitu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah dibuat-buat seraya menyodorkan piring makannya pada Jungsoo yang tengah merutuk dalam hati.

' _Dasar! Bilang saja minta disuapi .Kapan aku memaksanya untuk mau disuapi? Aku bahkan baru menawarinya. Dasar kau setan kecil manja!'_ rutuk Jungsoo dalam hati. Tetapi ada secercah rasa bahagia dalam hatinya melihat perubahan Kyuhyun yang mulai terbuka saat bersamanya. Sungguh, ia merindukan sosok Kyuhyunnya yang dulu. Dan malam ini, Kyuhyun mulai menunjukkan sikapnya semula. Narsis, berkata semaunya dan yah~ sedikit manja dan kurang ajar.

Ini merupakan kemajuan yang bisa dikatakan cukup signifikan mengingat tiga bulan belakangan ini, ia hanya menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang dingin dan tertutup, tanpa ada sedikitpun senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seseorang diujung tangga sana memperhatikan segala rangkaian yang terjadi.

' _Hyung akan selalu menjaga senyuman dan tawamu dengan segenap kekuatan yang kumiliki, Kyuhyunnie... Hyung berjanji'_

' _Sudah cukup aku membuat kalian sedih. Hyung, Eomma~ Aku akan berusaha menjadi sosok yang kuat dan tegar. Akan kubuktikan pada Appa, aku bukanlah Kyuhyun yang lemah. Meski hati ini akan merasa lelah, aku akan tetap berusaha memberikan senyum terbaikku, demi kalian~'_

 _ **Tersenyumlah, maka dunia akan ikut tersenyum bersamamu~**_

 **To Be Continued**

 _What's on your mind? Just say it on the review box. Thank you, everyone!_

 _ **With Love, Little Evil :]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Read this one, dear.**_

 _ **I really sorry for very late update. My lectures don't allow me even to take a breath from any assignments the gave! So, I say thank you so much for anyone who still waiting for this lame fanfiction. Well, enjoy this chapter ^_^**_

 _ **-LE19-**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Sosok di ujung tangga itu mematung dalam diam, memperhatikan dengan seksama segala rangkaian kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya. Ia menatap kedua putranya yang kini tampak bercengkerama. Sang kakak tampak tekun menyuapi sang adik yang masih berpura-pura enggan untuk menerima suapan, sok jual mahal lebih tepatnya.

Cho Ji Soo, ia menatap instens sosok Kyuhyun disana. Secercah rasa bersalah kini mulai menghampiri benaknya. Sejatinya, selama ini hati kecilnya menolak keras segala tindakannya yang mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Tiap kali dirinya membentak, memarahi, dan bersikap dingin pada putra bungsunya sendiri, nuraninya menjerit keras untuk segera mengakhiri segala kebodohannya. Namun lagi−lagi egonya masih terlalu tinggi, terlalu kokoh untuk diruntuhkan. Peristiwa tiga bulan lalu, tampaknya telah menutup mata hatinya.

 ****Flashback On****

"Pokoknya aku ingin Eomma datang besok. Aku tidak ingin hadiah apa pun. Aku hanya ingin Eomma!" suara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi.

"Kyuhyunnie, mengertilah. Eomma akan segera pulang. Tapi bukan sekarang. Perusahaan di Jepang sedang membutuhkan mereka saat ini" Jungsoo mencoba memberi pengertian untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat ini ia tengah membujuk sang adik yang tengah merajuk di depan monitor menatap wajah sang bunda yang kini tengah berada di Jepang. Memintanya untuk segera pulang ke Seoul mengingat besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas.

"Kalau memang Eomma menyayangiku, Eomma pasti menyanggupi permintaanku!" Kyuhyun masih bersikeras.

"KYUHYUN!"

 _Well,_ Jungsoo nampaknya mulai kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi tingkah adik bungsunya. Kyuhyun kontan terlonjak mendengar bentakan keras dari sang kakak.

"Kau itu sudah besar! Tidak sepantasnya merajuk seperti anak kecil. Jangan kekanakan!" Jungsoo masih melanjutkan menasehati adik bungsunya. Kyuhyun, anak itu mengerjap antara tak percaya dan sedikit rasa takut terbesit dalam benaknya. Memang, selama ini Jungsoo tak pernah membentaknya sekeras itu. ' _Apa aku memang sudah keterlaluan sampai Jungsoo hyung marah seperti itu?'_

"Jungsoo -ya, jangan terlalu keras dengan adikmu." sang ibu di seberang sana tak tega melihat wajah sang putra bungsu yang tampak sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

"Kyu~ Kyuhyunnie, kau dengar _Eomma_ , nak?" panggilan lembut sang ibu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari masa terkejutnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap monitor di depannya.

" _Ne, eomma._ " jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, _Eomma_ akan mengambil penerbangan ke Seoul hari ini. Jangan bersedih lagi, _ne_?" ujarnya disertai dengan senyuman manis. Senyuman teduh yang menjadi candu bagi Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah, _Eomma_? Whoaa~ Kyu menyayangimu! Kau yang terbaik!" Kyuhyun terlonjak girang sembari memeluk monitor di depannya sambil sesekali menciuminya, menganggap sang ibulah yang kini tengah berada di depannya.

Jungsoo menatap wajah ibunya tak percaya. Namun ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ibunya memang terlalu menyayangi adik bungsunya. ' _Kau selalu memanjakannya, Eomma!'_

/ _The next morning/_

 _Seoul Hostpital_

Kyuhyun tak berhenti terisak walau Jungsoo tak pernah sedetik pun melepaskan dekapan eratnya. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya, mencoba memberi rasa tenang pada adik kecilnya yang tengah terguncang. Ketahuilah, Jungsoo pun tengah merasakan kepedihan yang mendalam saat ini. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang telah dewasa dan mampu mengendalikan emosinya, Kyuhyun, adiknya yang menginjak usia lima belas tahun hari ini hanyalah sosok remaja kecil yang masih membutuhkan perlindungan.

" _Eomma_ ~ Maafkan aku, hiks, _eomma_!" Kyuhyun bergumam lirih, ia nampak mulai lelah karena belum berhenti menangis sejak beberapa jam lalu. Jungsoo terus mengusap punggung sang adik, mencoba berbagi ketenangan di tengah rasa duka mendalam akibat kematian sosok ibu yang sangat mereka sayangi. Sosok lembut dan penuh kasih sayang yang kini tak akan lagi terjamah oleh pandangannya.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kediaman keluarga Cho, mobil yang ditumpangi Nyonya Cho dari bandara terlibat kecelakaan beruntun di kawasan jalan Cheongnam yang mengakibatkan lima korban meninggal di tempat dan salah satunya tak lain adalah Cho Han Na, ibu Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun.

Tuan Cho memang tidak turut serta terbang ke Seoul, mengingat urusan perusahaan yang sangat mendesak dan harus segera diselesaikan. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, ia mengizinkan istrinya pulang untuk memenuhi permintaan putra bungsunya yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Ia tak sampai hati mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun yang terus saja meminta ibunya untuk pulang di hari ulang tahunnya. Namun ternyata takdir berkata lain. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa hari itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan istri tercintanya.

" _Ini semua salahmu, bocah sial!"_

Jungsoo tersenyum kecil mendapati adiknya yang kini tengah terlelap dalam dekapannya, ia tak menghentikan kegiatannya membelai lembut kepala Kyuhyun. Jungsoo memejamkan matanya sembari menghela nafas berat. Ia pun ingin menangis keras saat ini, kehilangan sosok ibu tercintanya yang sangat ia sayangi. Tetapi ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas segala yang telah terjadi. Ia percaya, Tuhan tak akan pernah memberikan ujian melebihi batas kemampuan hamba-Nya.

Drap~Drap~Drap~~

Derap langkah yang terdengar tergesa-gesa membuat Jungsoo membuka matanya. Indera penglihatannya menangkap dengan jelas sosok sang ayah yang kini tengah menatap tajam pada sosok yang masih terlelap dalam dekapannya. Dengan langkah kasar dan nafas memburu, Cho Ji Soo menghampiri kedua putranya. Dan-

Srettt~

PLAKK!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat membuat Jungsoo tak bisa mencegah apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya. Sang ayah menarik paksa Kyuhyun untuk bangkit dan menampar keras pipinya hingga anak itu terhuyung dan berakhir dengan tersungkur di lantai.

Kyuhyun yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar tentu saja sangat terkejut melihat wajah sang ayah yang kini menyorot tajam kearahnya. Ia hanya bisa memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa sangat panas dan perih saat ini. Oh, jangan lupakan luka di sudut bibirnya yang tampak mengeluarkan darah. Cho Ji Soo tak setengah-setengah dalam melakukan tamparannya ternyata.

" _Appa_ ~" lirih Kyuhyun. Air mata mulai menyeruak di kedua sudut matanya.

Sementara sang ayah yang kini tengah terselimut emosi yang meluap, ia kalap. Kembali menarik paksa lengan Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan-

PLAKK!

Kini pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang menjadi sasaran. Kyuhyun kembali terduduk di atas dinginnya lantai koridor rumah sakit Seoul ini.

" _APPA_!" Jungsoo berteriak keras dan menghalau ayahnya yang tengah berusaha untuk kembali menampar Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan, _Appa_! Tenangkan dirimu."

"Minggir kau Jungsoo! Anak sial ini harus kuberi pelajaran. Dia telah membuat _Eomma_ -mu pergi untuk selamanya. Pembunuh!" Cho Ji Soo kembali berteriak keras. Wajah berwibawa itu kini merah padam, urat−urat kemarahan pun tergurat, meluapkan segala emosi yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

 _Deg._

Hati Kyuhyun seolah tersayat dengan kasar, kemudian disiram dengan air garam. Perih. Saat indera pendengarannya menangkap frase yang terlontar dari mulut ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya, meng-klaim dirinya sebagai seorang pembunuh. Kyuhyun hanya mampu terisak seraya mencengkeram jantungnya yang serasa tercabik, remuk saat ini juga. Jadi, saat ini dirinya tak berbeda dari seorang pembunuh?

"Mengapa kau menangis, hmm?! Bukankah seharusnya kau tertawa puas?! Ini kan yang kau inginkan? Memaksa istriku untuk menuruti tingkah egoismu dan berakhir dengan seperti ini? Jawab aku, bocah sial! JAWAB!"

Cho Ji Soo mengguncang kasar kedua bahu Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di hadapannya. Sementara Kyuhyun? Anak itu semakin tak berdaya. Dibentak keras, diserapahi, dan diperlakukan kasar membuat sarafnya seolah lumpuh seketika. Ia tak lagi kuasa untuk berdiri tegap di hadapan ayahnya.

Sungguh, demi apapun! Kyuhyun pun kini tengah dihinggapi rasa bersalah yang besarnya tak dapat diungkapkan. Menghadapi kenyataan pahit tepat di hari bahagianya. Hari bahagia? _Huh_ , buang saja jauh-jauh istilah menggelikan itu. Hari bahagia yang ia angankan, ditemani oleh sang ibu seharian di hari ulang tahunnya, bercengkerama, bermain dan tidur dalam dekapan sang ibu kini sirna sudah.

"KAU!" Tuan Cho kembali bersdesis tajam.

" _Appa_ ~" Kyuhyun menatap lemah ke arah ayahnya, tatapan memohon yang sarat akan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang mendalam. Jungsoo yang melihat keadaan adiknya pun tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya yang kini berlomba turun dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Jangan pernah lagi kau memanggilku ' _Appa'_ karena mulai detik ini juga, kau bukanlah putraku. Putraku hanyalah Cho Jungsoo. Dan kau! Kini kau tak lebih dari seorang pembunuh! Camkan itu!"

Tangis Kyuhyun semakin pecah mendengar pernyataan bernada rendah yang kian terdengar menyeramkan dan menyakitkan itu. Jungsoo yang menjadi saksi kemurkaan sang ayah tak mampu berucap apapun. Ia pun tak menduga sang ayah mampu melontarkan untaian menyakitkan itu pada putra bungsunya sendiri. Kemana perginya senyuman tulus, belaian lembut dan semua perlakuan manis sang ayah? Rasa rasanya Jungsoo melihat sosok lain di hadapannya. Sosok itu bukanlah ayah mereka, pikirnya.

" _Appa.."_ Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit, untuk meraih ayahnya yang masih saja melayangkan tatapan tajamnya. Namun sebelum tangannya berhasil meraihnya, Cho Jisoo sudah terlebih dahulu meninggakannya begitu saja. Meninggalkan putra bungsunya yang kian terpuruk dalam keadaan. Dan sejak saat itu, di mulailah hari-hari kelam seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

 ****Flashback off****

"Eungh.. _eomma, hiks.. eomma. Maafkan aku. Hiks._ " Buliran keringat mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Kyuhyun, pemuda ini tengah tenggelam dalam naungan mimpi buruknya. Kepalanya bergerak dengan gelisah, dengan raut wajah yang terlihat lelah. Lelah dengan keadaan yang memaksanya untuk dewasa lebih cepat.

"Hiks, _eomma!"_ Kyuhyun tersentak dari tidurnya, dadanya naik turun dengan nafas yang berderu keras. Kini ia terduduk mangu di atas ranjangnya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat selimut di bawahnya. Mimpi itu, lagi dan lagi hinggap dalam tidurnya. Mimpi yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah memori yang terpatri dalam otaknya, meninggalkan luka yang menganga lebar dalam hati rapuhnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah. ' _Eomma,_ apa kau bahagia di sisi Tuhan?' Kyuhyun berujar dalam benaknya. Ia tak ingin ibunya sedih melihat putranya menjadi anak yang lemah. Tidak. Ia tak boleh menjadi anak yang lemah. Ia telah menanamkan tekad dalam hatinya, untuk tidak akan menyerah sebelum kembali mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Ia tahu, ia yakin. Bahwa dalam hati kecilnya, ayahnya itu masih menyimpan kasih sayang untuk dirinya. Seulas senyum tipis tergurat di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuh lelahnya setelah sebelumnya melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul dua lebih empat puluh menit. Ia masih memilki waktu yang cukup untuk kembali beristirahat. Iris hazelnya kini mulai berembunyi di balik kedua kelopak mata indahnya, seraya berharap hari esok Tuhan memberikan garis takdir baiknya untuk hamba-Nya.

.

" _Appa.._ Aku ini sudah dewasa. Haruskah kau merayakan hari ulang tahunku? Ck. Ini sungguh kekanakan, _Appa._ " Jungsoo terdengar tengah beradu argument dengan ayahnya. Di ruang makan kediamannya, Jungsoo terduduk di hadapan ayahnya yang tengah menyesap kopi paginya. Cho Jisoo tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, tampak tak begitu tertarik untuk beradu mulut dengan putra sulungnya itu. Sekali membuat keputusan, maka tak akan ada yang bisa menggoyahkannya kecuali dirinya sendiri yang memutuskannya.

" _Appa..!"_ Jungsoo mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Dengar. Terlalu sayang untuk melewatkan moment penting yang hanya terjadi setahun sekali ini. Kau tahu, _appa_ hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia di hari itu." suara Tua Cho terdengar bijak. Membuat hati Kyuhyun berdesir saat suara itu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun memang disana, menyimak dengan baik percakapan antara ayah dan kakaknya.

"Hhh.." mendengar penuturan ayahnya, membuat Jungsoo mengela nafas pasrah. Bukan apa-apa, Jungsoo hanya terus memikirkan perasaan adiknya, Kyuhyun. Tahun berganti semenjak ibu yang disayanginya meninggalkan mereka, dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun tak pernah merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan ayahnya sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Sementara dirinya yang telah menginjak usia dewasa, haruskah ia merayakannya? Terdengar kekanakan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh kakaknya yang penyayang itu. Ia tahu, pasti kakaknya itu tengah memikirkannya. Tapi sungguh, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak merasa iri karena hal ini. Dan meski pun kakaknya selalu membujuknya untuk merayakan hari kelahirannya, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mau. Lantaran di hari itulah hampir semua kebahagiaannya seolah terenggut begitu saja. Membuatnya menyimpan rasa benci di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Karena saat tiba hari itu, memori tentang kejadian buruk yang menimpa ibunya selalu menghantuinya. Dan lebih buruknya, secara tak langsung dirinyalah yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi. Sungguh, Kyuhyun ingin selalu membenci dirinya sendiri tiap kali mengingatnya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Kyu? Kau berangkat dengan _hyung_ saja." suara Jungsoo menarik Kyuhyun dari dunianya, membuatnya mengalihkan atensinya pada kakaknya yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ringan sebagai jawaban.

"Jungso –ya, kau berangkat dengan _Appa._ Ada hal yang perlu kita diskusikan untuk rapat hari ini." Jungsoo menoleh kaku pada ayahnya.

"Tapi, _Appa,_ bukankah semalam kita sudah membicarakannya?"

" _Appa_ masih belum begitu puas dengan hasil semalam. _Appa_ ingin rapat nanti berjalan sempurna. Orang-orang terpenting di dunia bisnis akan hadir di sana. Kita tak boleh melewatkan hal sekecil apa pun." pernyataan tegas dari ayahnya membuat Jungsoo menghela nafas. Sudah berapa kali kau menghela nafas di pagi ini, Jungsoo?

"Tak apa, _hyung._ Aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Hey, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _hyung_ , kau jangan berlebihan." Kyuhyun terkekeh mendapati raut wajah khawatir yang tergurat di wajah Jungsoo. Kakaknya itu masih saja menganggapnya adik kecilnya. Dan mungkin akan terus seperti itu. _Well,_ dirinya kini akan menginjak usia 18 tahun. Bukankah berlebihan jika kakaknya itu khawatir akan dirinya yang akan berangkat ke sekolah sendiri?

Kyuhyun memundurkan kursinya, mencipta deritan kecil saat kaki kursi itu bergesekan dengan lantai di bawahnya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari meja makan setelah sebelumnya menyambar ranselnya yang ia letakkan di kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, _Appa._ " Kyuhyun membungkukkan sedikit badannya ke arah ayahnya, dan seperti hari hari sebelumnya, bulan-bulan, bahkan tahun –tahun sebelumnya, hanya reaksi tak peduli dari ayahnya yang Kyuhyun dapatkan. Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungsoo. " _Hyung,_ aku berangkat."

" _Ne,_ hati-hati, Kyuhyun –ah. Kalau kau merasa dirimu tersesat, segera hubungi _hyung. Arasseo?_ " wajah serius yang ditunjukkan kakaknya membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Meski pun tindakan kakaknya itu berlebihan, tapi hal inilah yang bisa membuat hatinya merasakan kehangatan.

" _Arasseo, hyung. Anyeong~"_ Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang, dan mulai menyusuri jalan menuju halte dimana ia akan menunggu bus disana. Meninggalkan dua sosok disana yang memandang pungungnya yang menjauh, dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

.

Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia harap perasaannya kali ini salah. Sejak keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Kyuhyun merasa seseorang tengah mengikutinya. Namun tiap kali ia menolehkan kepalanya, hanya orang lalu lalang yang terjamah indera penglihatannya. Saat ini ia tengah berjalan menuju pusat perbelanjaan, berniat mencari hadiah yang akan ia berikan pada Jungsoo untuk ulang tahunnya.

Drap~Drap~

Kembali ia mendengar suara gesekan sepatu seseorang yang tampak berada di belakangnya, seolah mengikuti langkahnya. Cukup. Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan dengan situasi ini. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum dengan gerakan cepat, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memerangkap seseorang di belakangnya kemudian membantingnya di atas tanah. Berterimakasihlah pada Choi _songsaengnim_ yang mengajarinya bela diri.

"Auugh.." sosok yang kini tergeletak di atas tanah hanya bisa mengaduh saat pemuda di depannya itu menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba. Sungguh sebuah keberuntungan untuknya. Sementara Kyuhyun, iris matanya kini menatap penuh selidik pada sosok pria yang mungkin seusia dengan kakaknya yang tengah meregang badannya yang menubruk tanah dengan keras.

"MWO?!" kedua mata Kyuhyun sukses membulat lebar, kala ia menyadari sosok pria yang mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam itu tak lain adalah Lee Donghae, teman kakaknya sendiri. Kyuhyun mengenalinya lantaran Donghae sering bertandang ke rumahnya. Ia sahabat dekat Jungsoo.

"H-Hae _hyung?_ Ini benar kau?" Kyuhyun masih sedikit terkejut dengan panorama yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" mata Kyuhyun masih menatap Donghae dengan pandangan heran. Kini Donghae mulai berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

"Aishh, kau tidak bisa dianggap remeh ternyata. Tenagamu kuat juga, bocah!" keluhnya sembari memijit bahu kanannya yang melakukan pendaratan terlebih dahulu di atas tanah.

Kyuhyun masih menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"YAK! Kau bahkan tak meminta maaf?" Donghae mulai kesal.

"Ck. Aku hanya membela diri. Siapa tahu kau adalah orang jahat yang berniat menculikku? Kemudian kau membunuhku dan mengambil jantungku untuk kau jual? Hmm?" ujar Kyuhyun santai seraya menaik-turunkan alis tebalnya pada teman kakaknya itu. Membuat kekesalan Donghae berlipat ganda. Namun ia hanya terdiam. Aish, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu?

"Tunggu." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae penuh selidik. Ah, Donghae tak ingin menatap mata Kyuhyun sekarang. Takut-takut Kyuhyun menyadari kondisinya yang tengah berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Apa Jungsoo _hyung_ yang menyuruhmu?" Donghae tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. "Hae _hyung_ jawab pertanyaanku!"

Donghae menghela nafas sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Percuma berbohong pada Kyuhyun. Anak yang berdiri di depannya itu bukanlah anak bodoh.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal. Ck. _Hyung-_ nya itu sangat protektif padanya. "Sekarang pulanglah. Katakan pada Jungsoo _hyung,_ aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu menyuruh seorang penguntit untuk mengawasiku."

"Dan jika kau masih saja mengikutiku, jangan salahkan aku jika tubuhmu menjadi sasaran jurus bela diriku yang lain." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan _smirk –_ senyuman miring yang membuat dirinya semakin menyebalkan di mata Donghae.

.

Mentari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya di balik mega saat Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju rumahnya yang hanya tinggal melewati beberapa blok lagi. Tangan kanannya menjinjing _paper bag_ berisi hadiah yang telah dikemas dalam bentuk kado untuk kakaknya. Ia tersenyum kecil membayangkan reaksi Jungsoo nanti. Kakaknya itu pasti akan sangat menyukai hadiah pemberiannya. Ah, Jungsoo memang akan selalu senang dengan pemberian Kyuhyun, hal sekecil apapun itu.

Saat kakinya berdiri tepat di depan gerbang, Kang _ahjussi_ segera membukakan gerbang untuk tuan mudanya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Ia melanjutkan jalannya menuju pintu utama kediamannya.

"Aku pulang~" seperti biasa, suara Kyuhyun menggema saat anak itu memasuki rumahnya. Terlihat Han _ahjussi_ – _buttler_ keluarga Cho menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berniat membantunya untuk membawakan tasnya. "Tidak usah, _ahjussi.._ Aku bisa sendiri." ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit merengut. Han _ahjussi_ tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju lantai dua, tepat dimana kamarnya berada. Ia ingin segera membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kyuhyun tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin saat terdengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan tidak sabar. Ia sedikit heran. Biasanya Han _ahjussi_ akan memanggilnya saat ia akan masuk kamarnya. Sementara kakaknya Jungsoo, tak perlu mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Sedangkan ayahnya? Ck. Jangankan ke kamarnya, menatapnya saja enggan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak menuju pintu eboni itu. Setelah memutar kenop pintu dan berhasil membukanya, Kyuhyun mematung ditempatnya berdiri dengan kedua matanya yang membulat.

"Ap-apa yang.."

 **To be continued~**

 _What's on your mind? Just say it on the review box. Thank you, everyone. x)_

 _/Replies/_

 **cinya** : iya, ini brothership. selamat ya jadi yang pertama *tumpengan* dapet apa ya? dapet *big hug* dari aku mau? kekekee

 **cuttiekyu :** mungkin dia sedang khilaf *evillaugh*

 **widiantini9 :** sekarang masih penasaran ngga *curious*

 **Shin Ririn1013 :** pertanyaan anda terjawab *smirk*

 **Sparkyubum :** karena Kyu baik *nyengir*

 **yulianasuka :** kenapa ya? aku juga x3 jangan di cubit nanti tambah bikin gemesss

 **readlight, Guest :** yap, ini pernah di publish dalam bentuk oneshoot di blog pribadi , FB juga. tapi kali ini aku bikin jadi ber-chapter. thanks for review~

 **pcyckh :** karena dia tidak bernafas *nyengir*

 **Wonhaesung Love :** thanks for review~

 **Choding :** thanks for review~

 **Shofie Kim :** yeah, thanks for review~

 **angel sparkyu :** thanks for review~

 **angella :** yeah, thanks for review~

 **kyukyung19 :** thanks for review~

 **Dangkuk :** yeah, thanks for review~

 **jiahkim :** Kyu (ne, ne, noona…)

 **Chohyun :** iya, Jungsoo kan anak baik kekekeee

 **Atik1125 :** gomawo.. thanks foe review~

 **adlia :** thanks for review~

 **Rini723 :** aku juga suka baca FF Kyu-Teuk. apalagi kalau mereka jadi kakak adek. apalagi kalo mereka jadi suamiku *slap*

 **pnh19 :** really? thanks for review~

 **shafalifia :** yaeah, thanks for review~

 **riritary9 :** salam kenal juga riri-ssi. _dipertanggungjawabkan nulis cerita sampai akhir. duh_ baca review-mu ini membuatku terenyuh *alay* makasih buat masukannya x)

 **mmzzaa : x)**

 **Puput :** ini update nya, thanks for review~

And I say thank you so much to everyone who read, follow and favorite this fanfict.

 **With love, Little Evil x]**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ THIS ONE, DEAR.. ^^**

 **Ada beberapa hal yang musti aku sampaikan sebelum kalian baca kelanjutan ceritanya,**

FF Frozen Heart ini pernah di publish di FB, blog pribadi (iffahgames . wordpress . com), dan asianfanfics dalam bentuk oneshoot. Nah karena aku merasa jalan ceritanya terlalu cepat dan tidak ada dinamikanya, _so_ , aku putusin untuk dirombak jadi ber-chapter. Dengan harapan semoga jalan ceritanya lebih baik dan kalian lebih menikmatinya. x)

Mengenai latar waktu di chapter 2, pada bingung yah? Kekekeke *oops* Gini, aku jelasin. Latar waktu pas bagian flashback, disitu usia Kyuhyun 15 tahun. Nah setelah flashback, dia berusia 18 tahun. Perhatikan kalimat _Tahun berganti semenjak ibu yang disayanginya meninggalkan mereka, dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun tak pernah..._ Bisa dipahami? xD

Untuk gambaran ayah Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo (Cho Ji Soo), kalian bisa lihat di cover FF ini, yap! dia Lee Jin Pyo *aku ga tau nama aslinya kekekee* di City Hunter yang jadi ayahnya Lee Min Hoo. Bukan yang presiden, tapi yang jadi ayah angkatnya. _Clear?_

 _Well, enjoy the story ... x)_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Kyuhyun mematung di tempatnya berdiri, terpaku pada lantai marmer kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading. Tangan kanannya masih mencengkeram kenop pintu eboni dengan erat, menahan getaran dari dalam dirinya. Iris hazelnya bergetar, menatap sangsi pada sosok di depannya.

"Ap-apa yang..."

BRUGH

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh kurusnya menghantam lantai dingin kamarnya dengan keras. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba dan begitu cepat membuatnya tidak sempat melakukan perlawanan yang berarti. Rasa nyeri mulai menjalar di sekujur punggungnya. Pandangannya kabur untuk beberapa detik saat bagian belakang kepalanya ikut menghantam lantai dengan begitu keras. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha meraih penglihatannya untuk lebih jelas. Indera penglihatannya menangkap beberapa siluet hitam yang tengah mengepungnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit, namun dengan cepat sosok-sosok itu kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan begitu kerasnya, tak membiarkan pemuda tampan itu melakukan perlawanan. Pandangannya kembali kabur, saat ia dapat melihat wajah itu muncul dari balik punggung orang-orang yang tengah mengepungnya. Wajah itu menatapnya datar, tak menunjukkan reaksi yang semestinya ditunjukkan oleh seorang ayah saat menyaksikan puteranya tengah dalam bahaya.

" _Ap-appa..."_ Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggumamkan frase dengan lemah, seiring dengan benda-benda di sekelilingnya yang terlihat berputar, saling bertabrakan dan lama-kelamaan membentuk abstrak hingga kegelapan merenggut penuh kesadarannya.

.:.

Jungsoo berdiri disana, di antara para tamu undangan yang hadir memenuhi ruang pesta yang didekorasi sedemikian rupa dengan suasana klasik yang sangat kental. _Golden lighting_ yang dipilih menambah kesan mewah suasana yang ada. Diiringi alunan melodi dari dentingan piano yang dimainkan khusus oleh seorang pianis yang tentu tak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Namun semua itu terlihat semu di mata Jungsoo. Dirinya tahu. Bahkan sangat tahu. Semua orang yang hadir disana tengah memakai topeng mereka masing-masing. Sapaan ramah, ucapan selamat dan candaan yang dilontarkan padanya ia anggap angin lalu, tak berarti apapun baginya. Semuanya palsu. Bahkan mereka pun seperti lupa bagaimana cara untuk tersenyum dengan tulus. Senyum mereka semua sama, sebuah senyuman bisnis. Jungsoo hanya bisa berdecih dalam hati.

Hal yang terus berputar bagai benang kusut dalam otaknya adalah, dimanakah adiknya saat ini? Dimana Kyuhyun? Bukankah dari kemarin adiknya itu sangat semangat ingin memberikan hadiah yang katanya spesial untuknya? Bukan. Jungsoo bukannya megharapkan hadiah dari Kyuhyun. Itu sangat terdengar konyol. Tapi, keadaan Kyuhyun lah yang justru membuat pikiran Jungsoo tak bisa tenang sebelum melihat wajah adiknya itu.

Jungsoo mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok ayahnya yang masih saja sibuk melayani dan menjamu para tamu undangan. _Sigh_. Dirinya hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ayahnya tak berbeda dengan orang-orang yang hadir disana dengan memakai topengnya. Dan suasana pesta semakin membuatnya jengah. Ia ingin segera pergi dari pesta sialan ini. Lagipula dirinya tak menginginkannya. Kyuhyun. Hanya nama itu yang terus bergerilya dalam pikirannya.

 _"Appa,_ aku akanke belakang sebentar. Panggil saja kalau acara intinya sudah dimulai." Jungsoo bergegas meninggalkan ruang pesta, melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju lantai dua dimana kamar adiknya berada.

Ritme suara sepatu dengan marmer di bawahnya menemani Jungsoo dalam langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dan semakin dekat dengan pintu, jantung Jungsoo bekerja semakin cepat.

Klek. Klek.

Kerutan tercipta di dahi milik Jungsoo. Ini, tidak seperti biasanya. Adiknya itu tak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya, dalam keadaan apapun. Bahkan saat berganti pakaian. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia mengingatkan Kyuhyun, namun nampaknya hal itu belum juga hilang dari daftar kebiasaan buruk adiknya.

Klek. Klek.

Jungsoo mencobanya kembali dan tetap saja pintu itu masih kokoh tertutup dengan rapat. Dengan terpaksa, ia mengetuk pintu eboni di depannya dengan tidak sabar.

Tok. Tok. Tok!

"Kyu.. Kyuhyunnie, kau sedang apa? Buka pintunya!"

Hening.

"Kyu?! Ini Jungsoo _hyung_ , Kyu.. Ayo keluar, tampan!" bahkan Jungsoo memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sangat Kyuhyun sukai.

Namun suasana hening masih menjadi jawaban yang Jungsoo terima. "Kyu?"

"Kyuhyun?" Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Apa kau di dalam? Kyu?!" Jungsoo mulai merasa ada hal yang tidak beres, perasaannya mengatakan demikian.

"Han _ahjussi_..!" Jungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Han ahjussi, _butler_ keluarga Cho yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun lantaran ia sudah menganggapnya seperti ayahnya sendiri.

 _"Ahjussi..!"_

 _"Ne_ , tuan Jungsoo. Ada sesuatu yang anda perlukan?" Han ahjussi muncul dari arah dapur dan segera menundukkan sedikit badannya sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan pada tuan mudanya itu.

"Kyuhyun. Dimana dia sekarang, _ahjussi_? Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah pulang? Atau dia pergi ke rumah temannya? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menghubungiku? Atau, jangan-jangan dia keasyikkan bermain di game centre? Ahh! Atau, apa mungkin dia tersesat, _ahjussii?_ Aissh.. bagaimana ini?" Jungsoo terlihat frustasi dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Segala sesuatu yang buruk menyangkut adiknya selalu bisa membuat dirinya tak terkendali.

Sementara Han _ahjussi_ masih belum tersadar dari masa transisinya. Ia tercengang mendengar Jungsoo yang bisa mengucapkan deretan pertanyaan itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

 _"Ahjussi..!"_

"Ah, _ne? Mi-mianhae_ , tuan. Kyuhyun-ah, maksud saya, tuan muda Kyuhyun memang sudah pulang sejak tadi sore. Tuan muda langsung menuju kamarnya begitu ia memasuki rumah." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Apa setelahnya kau tak melihatnya keluar kamar atau apapun itu, _ahjussi?_ "

"Maaf, saya tidak melihatnya, tuan. Saya diberi tugas oleh tuan Jisoo untuk membantu menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun anda." Han _ahjussi_ menjawabnya dengan nada khawatir yang terselip disana. Diam-diam ia juga khawatir akan keadaan Kyuhyun yang sudah ia sayangi layaknya anak kandungnya sendiri.

" _Arasseo. Gomawo, ahjussi."_ Jungsoo segera berlari menuju ruang pesta, mendekati tempat dimana ayahnya berdiri.

" _Appa!_ " suara teriakan Jungsoo mampu mengalihkan perhatian khalayak yang hadir disana. Jisoo yang melihat kehadiran putranya langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan erat dan membisikan sesuatu yang ia yakini hanya bisa didengar oleh putra sulungnya.

"Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Segera lakukan acara puncaknya dan berikan kue-kue pertamamu untuk orang-orang yang sudah _Appa_ beritahukan padamu. Jangan sampai salah orang. _Arasseo?"_ meski dengan bisikan, nada tegas dari sang _Appa_ tetap saja terdengar jelas. Jungsoo menghela nafas pasrah. Lagi-lagi urusan bisnis. Jungsoo hanya bisa menuruti kemauan ayahnya jika ia ingin pesta ini segera selesai dan orang-orang yang memakai topengnya segera angkat kaki dari kediamannya.

Jisoo menepuk pundak Jungsoo beberapa kali sebelum menarik perhatian tamu undangan yang hadir dengan membenturkan sendok dan gelas di kedua tangannya.

"Hari ini, putraku genap berusia 28 tahun. Di usianya yang ke-28 ini, Cho Jungsoo putra tunggal keluarga Cho~"

"Maaf, boleh saya menginterupsi, tuan Cho?" salah seorang tamu undangan memotong perkataan Cho Jisoo begitu saja. Membuat urat-urat emosi di wajah Jisoo mulai menegang yang dengan segera ia tepis dengan senyuman -senyuman bisnis andalannya.

"Ya, silahkan Tuan Kim."

"Bukankah keluarga Cho memiliki dua orang putra? Lalu mengapa kau mengatakan bahwa Jungsoo adalah putra tunggalmu?" tanya Tuan Kim dengan raut penasaran yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang mulai keriput. Berita mengenai anak ke-2 keluarga Cho memang masih simpang siur. Keberadaan Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih kecil memang sengaja mereka sembunyikan dari publik, dengan alasan keamanan dan keselamatannya. Keberadaan Kyuhyun sebagai anggota keluarga Cho akan diberitahukan pada publik jika sudah memasuki usia yang cukup untuk memulai perannya di perusahaan, yaitu 18 tahun. Tapi kejadian dalam kehidupan memang bisa terjadi di luar ekspektasi. Kebencian Tuan Cho terhadap putra bungsunya sendiri membuatnya gelap mata. Mata hati dan pikiran. Di usia Kyuhyun yang sudah menginjak 18 tahun, bahkan Cho Jisoo berniat menghapus nama Kyuhyun dari daftar anggota keluarga Cho.

Jisoo tersenyum sebelum memberikan jawabannya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Tuan Kim, dan semua hadirin yang hadir disini. Saya tegaskan disini, bahwa saya, Cho Jisoo. Hanya memiliki seorang putra, tidak ada yang namanya putra ke-2 atau apapun itu. Dan Cho Jungsoo yang hari ini berusia 28 tahun, ialah pewaris tunggal Cho Corp. Jadi, mohon kerjasamanya." Cho Jisoo membungkukkan badannya pada khalayak yang hadir, diiringi dengan riuhnya suara tepuk tangan yang semakin terdengar bagai genderang perang yang menyiksa telinga Jungsoo.

"Sekarang saatnya tiup lilin dan potong kue~"

.::.

Kyuhyun menyaksikannya. Ia menyaksikan semua rangkaian pesta ulang tahun kakaknya. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana dengan bangganya, ayahnya itu mengatakan pada publik bahwa tak ada yang namanya putra ke-2 dalam keluarga Cho. Sebuah pernyataan dari ayah kandungnya yang sukses membuat hati rapuhnya kembali hancur berkeping-keping untuk ke sekian kalinya. Membuatnya seolah-olah tak pernah ada di tengah-tengah keluarganya, seolah ia bukan anggota keluarganya sendiri.

Meski ia sudah lebih dahulu sering mendengar pernyataan itu dari mulut ayahnya sendiri, tetapi mendengar ayahnya mengucapkannya dengan bangga di depan publik membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa terpukul. Kyuhyun selama ini masih berharap, sosok ayahnya akan kembali seperti dulu. Menjadi sosok ayah yang penuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Tiap hari Kyuhyun selalu berpegang pada harapannya itu untuk bertahan sampai sekarang, setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

Tetapi, hari ini, harapan itu seolah hancur begitu saja tepat di depan matanya. Membuat hati Kyuhyun kembali goyah dan keraguan yang mulai menyelusup ke dalam hatinya. Haruskah ia menyerah sekarang? Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan air matanya saat ini. Ia memejamkan matanya erat.

Dan saat Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya, ia menangkap beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan iba, sedih, prihatin juga kasihan. Ternyata bodyguard-bodyguard suruhan ayah-nya pun masih memiliki nurani. Mereka kini bersimpati pada tuan muda di depan mereka itu, bagiamana bisa ia bertahan dalam tekanan psikis dari ayah kandungnya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun?

"Tak usah menatapku seperti itu. Aku tak butuh belas kasihan kalian." suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat datar. Juga dingin. Membuat para bodyguard di sana terkejut akan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun itu.

"Ma-maafkan kami, tuan muda." mereka menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Merasa malu dengan remaja di hadapannya.

"Tak usah meminta maaf. Dan jangan memanggilku tuan muda. Aku bukan tuan kalian.." nada yang terdengar semakin dingin di telinga mereka. "Dan aku tak pernah ingin dipanggil seperti itu."

"Sekarang cepat selesaikan apa yang diperintahkan Tuan Cho pada kalian. Tidak mungkin ia hanya ingin aku menonton drama mengharukan ini, bukan?" dan tiap frase yang tergurat dari bibir Kyuhyun semakin mengejutkan orang-orang di sana. Bahkan ia tak memanggilnya ' _Appa_ ' lagi. Benarkah Kyuhyun sudah mencapai batasnya? Apa ia memilih untuk menyerah saat ini?

"I-iya, tuan muda. Setelah memastikan anda menyaksikan pesta ulang tahun kakak anda, ka-kami diminta untuk membawa anda ke suatu tempat." Jawab salah seorang dari mereka dengan nada khawatir. Semua tampak berbeda sekarang. Sangat berbeda dari saat awal mereka membawa tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _Arasseo_. Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat lakukan." perintah Kyuhyun dengan santai. Ia hanya ingin semua ini cepat selesai.

"Tapi tuan-"

"Kalian tidak menyimak perkataanku sebelumnya? Jangan pernah memanggilku tuan dan jangan banyak bicara!" Kyuhyun kali ini tampak menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Mungkin karena emosinya yang selama ini ia pendam jauh-jauh kini telah kembali ke permukaan. Manuisa memang sulit ditebak.

"Ba-baiklah. Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf, tapi kami harus menutup mata anda." Tak ada respon berarti yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun. Mengingatkan para bodyguard itu untuk tidak banyak bicara dan mulai melaksanakan tugasnya sesuai perintah tuannya.

Seorang maju untuk memasangkan penutup mata pada Kyuhyun dan dua orang lainnya membimbing Kyuhyun untuk berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

.:.

" _Appa._ Aku mohon, katakan dimana Kyuhyun?!" Jungsoo kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang terus ia ajukan untuk ayahnya yang juga masih menutup mulutnya. Tapi Jungsoo belum mau menyerah. Ia tahu, ayahnya mengetahui sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun. Atau bisa saja ayahnya justru yang menyembunyikan Kyuhyun saat ini. Semua jadi masuk akal lantaran ayahnya tak ingin kehadiran Kyuhyun merusak rencananya yang ia sudah susun rapi jauh sebelum pesta ulang tahun Jungsoo diadakan.

"Demi Tuhan, _Appa_! Kyuhyun itu putra kandungmu sendiri. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini padanya?!"

" _Appa_ pikir, _appa_ sudah melakukan tindakan yang tepat. Lagipula ini demi kebaikanmu, bukan?" jawaban santai dari ayahnya membuat emosi Jungsoo naik satu level lebih tinggi.

"Kebaikanku? _Appa_ bilang ini demi kebaikanku? Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa _Appa_ ukur selain dengan materi? Hah. Aku rasa tidak." Jungsoo sekarang membuang jauh-jauh rasa sopan santunnya. Ia benar-benar muak kali ini.

"Sekarang katakan dimana adikku berada atau aku mundur dari perusahaan sekarang juga." Jungsoo berusaha menggunakan ancamannya. Yang mungkin bisa merubah pemikiran ayahnya.

Jisoo yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Ck. Ini hanyalah sebauh ancaman anak-anak, pikirnya.

"Hahh. Baiklah, baiklah. Saat ini adikmu berada di tempat yang aman, jadi kau tak usah khawatir." ujarnya seraya memasukkan potongan _steak_ sapi ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan santai.

"Katakan dengan jelas, _Appa_!"

"Adikmu, mungkin sekarang ia sudah berada di tempat itu. Ia berada di~"

Kriing. Kriing.

"Ah. Tepat sekali. Sebentar _ne_?" Jisoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada panggilan yang ia terima. "Benarkah? Kerja bagus. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang." PIP. Sambungan terputus seiring senyuman manis -seringaian terpatri di bibirnya.

Sementara Jungsoo persisten menatap tajam ayahnya itu. "Appa sedang berbaik hati, Jungsoo-ya. Bukankah kalian betdua senang bermain petak umpet saat kalian masih kecil? Sekarang adikmu itu berada di tempat persembunyiannya." ujarnya masih diiringi senyuman -seringaian yang terlihat memuakkan di mata Jungsoo.

"Mwo?!"

.:.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya diarahkan menuju sebuah mobil. Seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk disana. Dan ia juga merasakan kepalanya direbahkan dengan perlahan di atas pangkuan seseorang dan seorang lainnya mendekapnya dari samping. Seolah semua ingin memberi rasa nyaman padanya, sebelum rasa takut yang besar menyambutnya. Itulah yang tengah berputar di pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Keadaan penglihatannya yang masih terutup dan rasa enggannya untuk bertanya membuatnya hanya bisa menebak-nebak kemana roda mobil ini akan berputar. Kyuhyun tengah menghitung dalam hati, kira-kira berapa lama mobil yang ditumpanginya ini melaju saat tiba-tiba suara decitan ban mobil tercipta, menandakan mereka telah sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Pelan-pelan saja."

Suara itu terdengar berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun saat sebuah tangan menyambutnya turun dari dalam mobil dan menuntunnya ke tempat yang belum Kyuhyun ketahui ini -meski sudah di depan matanya.

Kyuhyun menaiki beberapa anak tangga sebelum merasakan tangan yang menuntunnya menahannya untuk berdiri.

Krieet~

Suara pintu yang terdengar menandakan usia pintu itu yang sudah tua. Kyuhyun kembali merasakan para bodyguard itu menggiringnya memasuki bangunan di depannya. Hawa dingin menyeruak menyapa kulitnya yang makin pucat. Derap langkah yang mengalun menandakan bahwa ruangan ini luas dan lengang. Kyuhyun merasa berjalan cukup jauh ke dalam bangunan dan melewati beberapa lorong sebelum digiring menuju suatu ruangan.

Dengan perlahan penutup mata yang sedari tadi bertengger menutup pandangannya di lepas oleh salah satu dari mereka.

Gelap. Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Gelap. Kini jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdegup kencang.

" _Ah-ahjussii_... Kalian dimana?" Ia mencoba berjalan dengan menggapai sekitar, berharap menemukan salah satu dari mereka. Namun hening. Nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan satu orang pun dan lagipula disini sangatlah gelap. Ini sangat menyulitkan pergerakannya.

BRAK! Cklek!

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar bunyi pintu ditutup dengan kasar dan dikunci dari luar. Dan hal ini membuatnya bertambah panik.

Dengan segera ia berlari lurus ke arah suara pintu dan memukulnya secara brutal. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Cho Kyuhyun adalah satu dari sekian banyak penderita _achluophobia_ di dunia ini. Kegelapan adalah musuh terbesarnya.

" _AHJUSSI..._! AKU MOHON BUKA PINTUNYA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN DISINI!"

Brakk! Brak!

Bahkan kaki Kyuhyun ikut beraksi menendang pintu tersebut. Tak ia pedulikan lagi rasa sakit dan kebas yang timbul sesudahnya. Yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini hanyalah keluar dari tempat gelap sialan ini. Secepatnya.

 _"Ahjussiiii...!"_

Mereka masih disana. Ya, para bodyguard itu masih berdiri di depan pintu, mendengar jeritan dan teriakan malang dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang mereka kunci dalam ruangan di balik pintu. Hati mereka ikut tersayat seiring teriakan Kyuhyun yang kian menjadi.

" _Ahjussii_.. Aku mohon, di-disini sangat ge-gelap, _ahjussi_.. Tolong aku!"

Brakk! Brak! Brakk!

Tidak ada lagi nada dingin dan angkuh yang beberapa saat lalu terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kegelapan telah merenggutnya. Yang ada saat ini hanyalah teriakan ketakutan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah melawan rasa takut terbesarnya.

" _Ahjussii,_ Aku mohon.. hiks" tak terdengar lagi suara gaduh pintu yang Kyuhyun hasilkan. Sepertinya ia mulai kehabisan tenaganya.

"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan tuan muda sekarang, aku takut tidak akan kuat untuk tidak menolongnya. Kalian tahu bukan bagaimana watak Tuan Cho? Anak istrri kita menjadi taruhan jika kita gagal melaksanakan tugas darinya. Kita berdoa saja semoga tuan muda Jungsoo cepat menemukan adiknya disini." empat orang lainnya dengan terpaksa menyetujui perkataan dari ketua mereka. Setelah memberikan penghormatan dengan membungkukkan badan mereka dengan serempak, mereka bergegas kembali menuju kediaman keluarga Cho.

" _Ah-ahjussi_..." Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas seiring tak adanya jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari para bodyguard yang membawanya ke tempat menyeramkan ini. Mereka pergi, Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan oksigen di sekelilingnya seolah enggan untuk memasuki sistem pernafasannya. Yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini adalah berharap dan berdoa, semoga Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang untuk segera membawanya keluar dari tempat gelap yang sangat menyiksanya ini.

Suasana yang mencekam ini mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada peristiwa malam itu. Malam dimana ia merasakan ketakutan dalam kesendirian dan kegelapan serta rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Saat itu uisanya masih 8 tahun. Kyuhyun yang saat itu hanya ditemani supir pribadi keluarga Cho mengalami kecelakaan tunggal akibat hujan deras yang melanda membuat jarak pandang menipis dan jalanan menjadi licin. Roda mobil yang mereka tumpangi tergelincir dan mobil tersebut pun terguling ke arah jurang di sampingnya. Supir keluarga Cho meninggal seketika saat ranting pohon menembus jantungnya. Dan Kyuhyun kecil menyaksikan semua itu di depan matanya. Ia sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan tiba-tiba mobil yang tadinya tersangkut pepohonan di sisi jurang itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjun dengan bebas ke dasar jurang. Kyuhyun berteriak, menangis dan ketakutan. Rasa takut yang teramat sangat melingkupinya. Pecahan kaca dan merahnya darah menutupi pandangannya.

" _Andwae... Andwae_.." Kyuhyun mmenggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir semua bayangan kelam yang muncul dalam kepalanya. Tapi semakin lama, bayangan itu terasa semakin nyata. Ia seolah merasakan kembali peristiwa tragis yang menimpa dirinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tak kuasa menopang tubuhnya sendiri, Kyuhyun akhirnya limbung dan ambruk dengan memegang dadanya. Sudah sangat lama sejak phobianya ini kambuh.

"Jungsoo _hyung,_ hiks.. _Eomma_.." Kyuhyun terus menggumamkan nama-nama orang yang ia sayangi, berharap hal itu akan sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Han _ahjussi_.. Sa-sakit, hiks.. _Appa_!"

.:':.

Cho Jisoo tersentak dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah. Ia meringis, dadanya terasa sakit. Perasaan apa ini? Ia terduduk dan mulai tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Apakah dirinya mempunyai penyakit? Tidak. Seingatnya, kesehatannya selama ini baik-baik saja dan juga ia tak pernah lupa untuk cek bulanan pada dokter andalannya.

Tapi ini, kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba nyeri? Ia merasakan nyeri yang tak beralasan dan disertai perasaan sedih yang mendalam tiba-tiba menyeruak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Kyuhyun. Nama anak sialan itu tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya.

"Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, bocah?!" Jisoo berusaha mengelak dari perasaannya sendiri dan mencoba untuk kembali menikmati waktu tidurnya.

.:.

CKIITT..

Jungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sembarang dan bergegas keluar menuju bangunan tua yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Ini masih dini hari dan hawa dingin yang menyerang tak menyurutkan langkahnya untu segera menemukan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana Jungsoo bisa tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun?

Bangunan tua di depannya ini adalah tempat dimana ia dan adiknya dulu sering bermain petak umpet di dalamnya. Tempatnya yang luas dan banyaknya ruangan yang ada membuat mereka semakin asyik bermain dan terkadang lupa waktu hingga malam tiba.

Tapi semenjak kejadian yang membuat adiknya menjadi phobia terhadap gelap, mereka tak pernah lagi bermain di sana. _Eomma_ mereka sangat menjaga adiknya.

Kaki Jungsoo menaiki beberapa anak tangga sebelum mencapai pintu utama bangunan tersebut. Ia segera membawa tubuhnya untuk menjelajahi ruangan-ruaangan yang ada di sana. Tempat ini sangat luas, membuatnya harus memutar langkahnya lebih cepat. Ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

.

Ia menemukan sebuah pintu yang terkunci. Mungkinkah adiknya ada di dalam sana?

"Kyu?! Kyuhyun-ah kau di sana?"

Hening. Jungsoo mencoba sekali lagi, dengan mendekatkan indera pendengarannya pada pintu tersebut.

.Tok.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" teriaknya lebih keras, berharap kali ini terdengar suara sahutan dari adiknya.

" _Hyung_..." Jungsoo mendengarnya. Ia mendengar suara lirih Kyuhyun dari dalam sana.

"Kyu, menjauh dari pintu. _Hyung_ akan mendobraknya sekarang!"

Setelah mengambil ancang-ancang, Jungsoo sekuat tenaga mendobrak pintu menggunakan bahunya. Tidak cukup sulit lantaran pintu itu sudah cukup tua.

"Ya Tuhan Kyuhyuunn!"

Jungsoo segera bangkit dan menghampiri adiknya yang terlihat meringkuk diantara kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan sangat terlihat jika adiknya itu tengah kesulitan menarik nafasnya. Dengan segera Jungsoo mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun yang terasa basah oleh keringat dan membawanya keluar dari ruang gelap itu.

Jungsoo berlari seraya memberikan gurat ketenangan pada Kyuhyun yang masih saja terlihat ketakutan. Sampai di mobil, Jungsoo dengan sigap mendekap Kyuhyun dan mengusap peluh yang mengalir deras di dahi adiknya. Sementara tangan yang satu ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, berusaha menyalurkan rasa tenang pada tubuh yang bergetar itu.

"Tenanglah, Kyu.. Kau sudah aman, ada _hyung_ disini. Jangan takut lagi, _ne_?" Jungsoo terus menggumamkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan adiknya.

"Sst.. jangan takut Kyu. Lihat, kau baik-baik saja sekarang." perlahan nafas Kyuhyun terdengar stabil dan ia mulai merasa sedikit tenang dalam dekapan hangat kakaknya.

"Bagus, seperti itu. Sekarang perlahan buka matamu.."

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam erat, kerutan di dahinya masih terlihat. Perlahan, manik indah milik Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan binarnya yang sayu. Ia terlihat lelah.

"Ju-Jungsoo _hyung_?" lirih Kyuhyun yang masih berada dalam dekapan kakaknya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menyesuaikan kerja retina matanya.

" _Ne,_ tampan. Ini _hyung_." balas Jungsoo seraya tersenyum manis dan tak menghentikan usapannya pada surai cokelat Kyuhyun yang terasa basah.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan kenyamanan itu pun perlahan mulai merasakan kantuk menyerangnya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, ia pun terlelap dalam pangkuan Jungsoo.

.:.

Kyuhyun terusik dari tidurnya saat rasa lapar menyerangnya. Dengan segera ia bagkit dari ranjangnya yang nyaman dan menemukan sepiring nasi goreng buatan kakaknya di nakas sebelah kirinya.

"EAT ME Please?" Kyuhyun meringis membaca tulisan Jungsoo pada note kecil di samping makannan tersebut. Pasalnya hyungnya itu menambahkan ikon _aegyo_ yang sangat imut di akhir kalimatnya. Namun rasa lapar yang melanda membuat Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan hal itu dan segera memindahkan isi piring terebut ke dalam perut laparnya.

.:.

Ini belum pukul 6 dan Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk berangkat. Ia melihat hadiah yang kemarin ia beli untuk kakaknya masih tergeletak rapi. Kyuhyun segera mengambilnya dan menuju kamar Jungsoo.

Ternyata Jungsoo sedang mandi. Kyuhyun menunggunya dengan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang putih milik kakaknya. Ia memainkan hadiah di tangannya dan pikirannya mulai menerawang peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Tentang perkataan ayahnya, dan tentang ayahnya yang dengan teganya menyuruh orang-orang suruhannya untuk mengurungnya di tempat yang gelap. Padahal ayahnya itu sangat tahu tentang keadaannya.

Ia menghela nafasnya dan membulatkan tekad, ia tak boleh terlihat lemah lagi mulai saat ini. Jika itu yang ayahnya minta, maka Kyuhyun akan mengikutinya. Lagipula ia sekarang telah dewasa. Sudah saatnya ia mengambil keputusan sendiri dalam hidupnya.

Cklek.

Jungsoo muncul dengan wajah yang segar. Ia agak terkejut melihat adiknya tengah melamun sembari memainkan bingkisan kado di tangannya. Tapi ide jahil muncul di kepalanya. Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati ranjangnya dan-

"Hei tampan!" teriaknya keras sembari menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di atas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat serangan mendadak itu pun terkejut bukan main. "YAK Hyung! Kau ini apa-apaan?! Menyingkir dariku!" dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorong Jungsoo hingga kakaknya itu tersingkir dengan tidak etisnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun bangkit dan melempar hadiah itu tepat ke arah Jungsoo.

" _Hyung_ tangkap ini!"

Jungsoo dengan sigap menangkapnya. "Semoga kau menyukainya."

BRAK! Oh, Pintu kamar Jungsoo yang malang.

.:.

"Han _ahjussi,_ tolong panggilkan Kyuhyun untuk segera turun dan sarapan." Jungsoo berujar seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan.

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi tuan muda Kyuhyun sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Ia bilang ada tugas yang perlu di selesaikan."

"Apa kau yang mengantarnya?"

 _"Ne,_ tuan." Han ahjussi merasa bersalah kali ini. Ia terpaksa melakukan kebohongan seperti apa yang diminta oleh Kyuhyun.

Saat itu masih pukul 6.15 dan ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah mengenakan sepatunya, bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa berangkat sepagi ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Oh, aku lupa mengerjakan tugasku, _ahjussi._ Hehe." jawab Kyuhyun sembari menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Han Donghwa menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik melihat tingkahnya.

"Aku serius _, ahjussi_. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Pada akhirnya Han Donghwa hanya menghela nafas pasrah. " _Arasseo._ Tapi biarkan _ahjussi_ mengantarmu _ne_?"

"Jangan _ahjussi!_ Aku mau ke rumah Changmin dulu. Aku akan berangkat dengan Changmin. Ah, kalau Jungsoo _hyung_ bertanya, jawab saja _ahjussi_ yang mengantarkanku. _Ne?_ Dia pasti khawatir kalau aku berangkat sendiri lagi."

' _Ahjusssi_ juga khawatir, Kyu..' lirih Han Donghwa dalam hatinya.

 **To Be Continued~**

 **Sekali lagi, L.E minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Banyak hal di dunia nyata yang terjadi di luar ekspektasi. Salah satunya, masalah kesehatan. Jadi, harap maklum, ne? /tebar aegyo Kyuhyun/**

 **Dan L.E nggak bisa janji tentang waktu update. Tapi L.E akan menulis sampai akhir kok, tenang saja. /siapa juga yang nggak tenang/**

 **Okelah, saatnya balas review~ ^^**

 **Sparkyubum :** yah, mungkin dia memang berpikir seperti itu *smirk*

 **melani s khadijah :** tanyakan pada Kyuhyun yang bergoyang *eh*

 **rara . ngcn :** yang pasti manusia *smirk*

 **readlight :** ini sudah panjang belum? Umm, kasih tahu dong bumbunya..

 **Awaelfkyu13 :** mendekati benar kekekeee

 **Cuttiekyu94 :** apakah sekarang masih? Kekeekee

 **riritary9 :** pertanyaanmu di jawab di note atas ya^^ Umm, di hari ulang tahun Kyu diculik, disekap, dibunuh, dimutila~ *oops*

 **Apriliaa765 :** gapapa kawan, thanks for review^^

 **cinya :** pertanyaanmu mengenai setting waktu terjawab di note atas yah^^ Kamu doyan makan? Berarti kamu masuk dalam daftar Orang-Orang yang Tidak Akan Aku Ajak Makan. *Ooops* -_-v

 **widiantini :** thanks for review~

 **Rini723 :** duh, baca reviewmu membuatku seperti membelah langit berlapis-lapis, meluncur bareng paus akrobatis, menuju rasi bintang paliiing manis *abaikan* iyah, aku juga suka banget brothership KyuTeuk^^

 **pcyckh :** semoga di chapter ini tidak mengganggu, kekekee

 **Atik1125 :** aku usahakan, ne? thanks for review~

 **kyuhae :** yang Kyuhyun liat adalah yang tidak aku lihat *eh*

 **angel sparkyu :** ne, thanks for review~

 **Wonhaesung Love :** ayah dan kawan-kawan xD

 **Name Tika lee :** hallo juga, iya. Kyuhyun memang pantas jadi yang terluka *smirk*

 **Guest :** ne, thanks for review~

 **Nanakyu :** wajah imut Kyuhyun membuatnya cocok untuk disiksa? Aigoo, aigoo.. I'm dying right now~ -_-V

 **Retnoelf :** ne, thanks for review~

 **Choding :** siapa ya? xP

 **hyunhua :** salam kenal juga^^ Ne, Kyuhyunku memang malang *Oops*

 **siti .** **masumah. 5 :** terjawab di note atas yah^^

 **Desviana407 :** aku juga suka Kyuhyun dibenci semua orang di tiap FF *smirk*

 **Hamba Allah :** yang masuk siapa? Yang masuk adalah yang tidak keluar. xD thanks for review~

 **cloudsevilgirl :** welcome here^^ buat Kyuhyun penyakitan? *cling*

 **Lily :** merinding? Hey, ini bukan FF horror ~ kekekekee

 **nenkurnia kihyun :** salam kenal juga, thanks for review~

What's on your mind?

Just say it on the review box!

Thank you, everyone~

 **With love, Little Evil 19.**


End file.
